villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Howard Phillips Lovecraft (Bungo Stray Dogs)
Howard Phillips Lovecraft is a member of The Guild and a minor antagonist in the manga Bungou Stray Dogs. He is a direct reference to the American author with the same name. History Lovecraft's past is completely unknown. His goals or reasons for joining the guild are mysterious. Supposedly he goes to "sleep" for years on end during his downtime. Lovecraft first showed up accompanying John Steinbeck during a mission to intercept the ongoing confrontation between the Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency and attack them both (Starting a 3 way battle with The Guild, the Port Mafia, and the Armed Detective Agency). He enters with John Steinbeck but doesn't actually participate in any combat due to the instant success of Mark Twain and Melville Herman's combined power. Later, he and Steinbeck are successfully and knowingly baited by the Port Mafia to ambush 2 non-combat ADA members. The Port Mafia informs the ADA of the danger and they immediately send 2 combatants. The fight was extended due to the survivability of Lovecraft, Steinbeck, and Tanizaki (The ADA illusionist) and ended when a civilian truck was misled and crashed into Steinbeck and Lovecraft through illusionism. Steinbeck and Lovecraft are knocked out and awake to police. They turn themselves in. After their apparent escape (potentially through Fitzgerald's influence), Yumeno Kyusaku of the port mafia unwittingly confronts Lovecraft on the street by chance and out of boredom. Unfortunately for Yumeno, Lovecraft was immune to his power, and he easily abducts him and brings him back to The Guild where Yumeno was forcefully used in conjunction with John Steinbeck's ability to bring the entire city to ruin (Yumeno uses Steinbeck's branches to take control of a large portion of the city and cause destruction). The plan reaches its final stage, only failing because of Osamu Dazai intervening with his nullification ability. This prompts Steinbeck and Lovecraft to ambush Dazai, Louisa May Alcott predicting his movements for them. However, Chuuya Nakahara, through a strategic temporary alliance made by the Port Mafia, saves Dazai and eventually combines efforts and defeats both Lovecraft and Steinbeck. After The Guild loses the three-way war, Lovecraft shows up in front of a few members of the dismembered guild. His parting words were "The Contract has been fulfilled at last", and upon being questioned what he was going to do in the future by Steinbeck, he simply responded with "Sleep". He then jumped into the ocean, furthering his mysterious nature. Personality Lovecraft is a significantly odd person that doesn't even seem to be human. He is naive in the modern world and has said that he hasn't gone outside for years. He is rather insouciant in combat, even falling asleep after being shot in the back. Abilities *'The Great Old Ones' is Lovecraft's unique special ability. He can turn his body into an eldritch horror with massive tentacles, either his entire body or parts. His tentacles have immense strength and durability. Furthermore, his ability isn't the same type of ability that every character in his verse has, as Dazai can't nullify it like others. *'Mental Immunity: '''Lovecraft is immune to all mental effects. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Lovecraft can survive wounds that would be instantly lethal to a normal human. *'Healing Factor: ''' Lovecraft can heal from wounds that would be instantly lethal to any human. Gallery PeakHPLovecraft.gif|Lovecraft's true form Lovecraft Medium Power.gif|Lovecraft's hybrid form Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil